Just Rivals
by I'm Random
Summary: What is wrong with me? She thought to herself. Me and Drew are just rivals! We don't love eachother, we're just rivals! We are just- "May!" Contestshipping.


**I'm Random does not own Pokemon**

**NOTICE: Their may be mistakes, if there are, I am sorry.**

**Please don't forget to review afterward!**

**Well, here it is...**

* * *

The battle was almost over, she could tell that.

She looked at the scene before her. Her opponent's Pokemon was still standing. She didn't have much time to think of a move. She bit her lip, wishing time would stop so she may think of a solution. She quickly looked at the odds of winning this battle.

They were pretty slim.

She looked to the battlefield.

Her Beautifly was floating in the air, looking at her opponent's Masquerain. She could tell her Beautifly was tired, just by looking in her eyes. Tired, hurt, wanting to leave the battle, but at the same time determined to win, in pain...

This made her upset. Her poor Pokemon, battling hard, _just _for _her. _

She could feel the guilt. She couldn't deny that.

She examined the field before her.

_But maybe we could still win... _

She quickly looked at the screen. She looked at the time ticking away slowly (only one minute left!). She knew she shouldn't do it, but she did it anyway. She glanced under her opponent's face and saw he had a lot of points, unlike her. She stared at the board, hoping that her opponent could lose his points somehow...

"Let's finish this!"

She quickly turned her head to the battlefield.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind!" her opponent ordered towards his Pokemon.

_No..._

Masquerain flapped its wings sending silver crescents speeding towards May's Beautifly, who just watched the attack coming toward her.

"D-dodge Beautifly!" May shouted, though her voice was shaking from her worry.

With both fists closed, she watched as the silver crescents hit her Pokemon right on its head. A single tear escaped as she watched her Beautifly fall to the ground.

_My Pokemon, hurt, and it was all my fault... _She stared at her fainted Beautifly. The solutions she couldn't think of before, were now coming to her.

Through her water-filled eyes she could see her opponent smirk and flick his hair.

* * *

"The winner of this contest, _and_ ribbon is Drew Hayden!"

There were a lot of cheers from the audience. May looked to the television in the locker rooms, with jealousy. She looked at the audience, who were clapping and cheering for Drew. It could of been her they were cheering for. It could of been her walking on that platform with that smirk on her face. It could of been her snatching that ribbon out of Nurse Joy's hands. And it could of been her who won the contest while Drew watched from the sidelines... She snapped back to reality when Drew started talking.

"Yes, this is my fifth ribbon, and yes I _will _be in the Grand Festival..."

She didn't want to hear it anymore. She grabbed her fanny pack and snapped it on. She looked at the audience, who were _still _cheering. She looked to the platform, to the three judges and contest announcer who were beaming with happiness.

She saved looking at Drew for last.

She looked at how happy he was. How he seemed so relaxed on the screen. How his beautiful green hair-

_Wait, did I just say beautiful?_

May was shocked at herself. She only thought of him as a rival, didn't she?

Her mind thought yes, but her heart thought no.

A lot of questions suddenly came into her head.

Then why do you always wait till he gives you a rose? Why do you _always _try to travel with him? Why don't you deny that you are dating when a fan or Harley ask? Why are you excited whenever Drew is around? Why are you happy whenever someone says you two should be together? Why? Why?Why?

So many questions, so little answers.

She didn't even realize that she started to blush. She quickly looked to the television, hoping Drew would still be on it (Why was she hoping he was on it?). He wasn't on it. Instead it was some commercial for a Pokemon Mart.

She was dissapointed (Wait why was she dissapointed?).

With a bright red face, she left the contest hall.

* * *

Her third Contest loss.

Her third Contest loss _in a row. _

She sighed out loud and leaned against the wall of the white building, looking down at the ground. The sun was setting. The city was slowly shutting down. She thought about her Beautifly, who was by now fully healed resting inside her pokeball. She thought about the battle, and how she could of won them. She thought back to when she was in the locker room. Why did those questions pop into her mind? Why couldn't she answer them? Why couldn't she say they were just rivals? Why was she feeling this way? Why was she hoping Drew was on the television? Why was she dissapointed when he wasn't on the television? Why-

_What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself._ Me and Drew are just rivals! We don't love eachother, we're just rivals! We are just-_

"May!"

May's head snapped up. She looked up into Drew's green eyes. She was at first surprised, not because he was here, rather because they were close to eachother. Their faces were only an inch away...

"I want to give you this" he said, handing her a beautiful bright red rose. May took it with shaking hands.

"Thank you" she replied in a distant voice, she was lost in his emerald green eyes.

They both were lost, lost in eachother's eyes. His green eyes lost to her deep sapphire blue eyes. Her blue eyes were lost to his beautiful emerald green eyes. Without even realizing it they both leaned in, closing the space.

It was Drew who closed the space.

He kissed her lips, gentle and soft, for a few seconds and pulled back.

He looked into her eyes and saw she wanted the same thing.

This time it was May who closed the space.

This kiss had passion. Both trying to get their feelings known to the other. It started gentle, but grew more rough as their passion grew. May wrapped her arms around his neck, Drew liked this. She started to play with his light green hair, twisting and pulling her fingers through his hair. She dropped her rose to the ground. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist, May liked this, and moaned in pleasure. He started rubbing her back gently, then pushed her closer to him. They both pulled away, smiles on their faces.

"I love you..." Drew whispered to her.

"I love you too..." May smiled while saying this.

Slowly they leaned in for another kiss...

**(Author's Note: I was going to end here, but I had to add this!)**

* * *

"The winner of this contest is Miss May Maple!"

May walked on to the platform, a smile on her proud face. The audience was cheering for _her, _not for Drew or another coordinator, for _her._ She looked all around her, searching the cheering crowd for a certain face. She looked through every row, every section of the crowd, and even every face (well, almost every face). She couldn't find him. She hid her sadness, and painted a smile on her face.

"Is this your fifth ribbon?" Vivian asked, shoving the microphone towards her.

"Yes."

"Are you going to enter the Grand Festival?"

May looked to the audience for a moment, then back to Vivian and the three judges, with a real smile on her face.

"Yes, and I'm going to win it!" she said, determination in her eyes.

She had saw his face.

* * *

She was in the locker room packing her things when she felt a pair of arms embracing her. She looked up to see Drew looking down at her. May turned around and hugged him back. They broke their embrace, and looked into eachother's eyes. They slowly leaned in, and stopped when their lips were only an inch away.

"Congratulations" Drew said to her, a smile on his face.

"Thank you" she replied back with a smile.

Slowly they began another passionate kiss...

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
